Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2007-109072 proposes an unmanned store having a function of carrying ordered foods and drinks to a bar table.
Systems such as the vending machines and the unmanned stores, unmanned selling systems that can provide a service of carrying products to a table as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2007-109072 have been proposed.